Darken forest
by aubery
Summary: A fight gone odd


This isn't the way I really write, I was just messing around.

The forest was quiet till the very honry Mithra Coty burst through on her horse at top speed, with the Evlaan Df close behind her.

"I said stop!" Df shouted and muttered a few words under her breath and Coty's horse stop in mid-step. Coty jumped off the horse, she was wearing skin tight, black cloth with black armor plates on her forearms, knees, and chest. Df got off her own horse; she was wearing a black cloak, with brown pants and gloves. Df mutter a single word and fire shot from her fingers. Coty jumped out of the way, but half of the cloth on her body burned away. One of her breasts was expose, down to her right leg. Df gave a evil laugh "I told you I will have you naked by the nights end!" Df shouted with a cruel and evil sounding voice. "Let's see what else we can get from you shall we!" Df started to mutter another spell, but Coty was ready this time and came charging in at her with her scythe. Df jumped back away, but Coty cut off her belt so her pants feel down. Now she only had a leather thong and her boots to cover her lower body. Coty gave a much more evil laugh then Df did, "I knew I would get you with your pants down my dear Df, and lets see what else we can get off of you!" Coty burst into a crazy fit of laughter.

Df was steaming with anger and then started to summon a fire storm on Coty, but Coty saw this coming and cover her self with a wall of water. Coty miss judge the power of Df though and the rest of her cloths and armor burnt off, but Coty was left unharmed. Coty was now bare naked and had nothing to defend her self but her scythe and her magic. Coty, though was mad about her cloths being burnt off, was being strangely turned on by this fight, so much that her nipples were rock hard. Even though she was turned on, a fight is a fight and she had to defeat Df or she would surly kill her wouldn't she?

Df then summoned her scythe and came charging in at Coty. Coty summoned a fire around her self and Df ran right into it. It wasn't strong enough to hurt Df, but it did burn off the rest of her cloths, even the thong. Df was even more mad at this, but much like Coty she was turned on by this fight too. She looked down and saw that her nipples were as hard as Coty's. She thought it was strange. That has never happen before, but she put it out of her mind a fight is a fight. She had to win or else she would surly die by Coty's hands wouldn't she?

Df then had a wonderful idea. She step back a few steps from Coty and started to mutter a long spell under her breath. Coty started to feel this weird stinging feeling through out her body, then she felt it, yes oh yes there's no mistaking that feeling. She started to feel an orgasm coming up on her. She was forced on the ground from an unseen force, she started to moan a little, getting a little wet. Then it came on a lot faster then before and she started to moan a little louder, grew wetter, started to claw at the ground, and she started to lift her lower back up. Then it finally hit her, with full force. The moans became yells of pleaser, the clawing became faster, she was as wet as she could be, she was turning from side to side on the ground yelling in pleaser, and all the same time keeps lifting her body. She has never had an orgasm like this before, then as fast as it came it was gone. All that was left from that wonderful few seconds was a giant wet mess underneath her. She looked up and saw Df standing over her with her scythe held up high. That's when Coty saw what it was, it was a spell from Df and now she is going to kill her. Then they both heard a sounds then saw three humes walk into the clearing which they were fighting. One was Trey, another was Hyne, and the last one was Rolon. They stop dead in there tracks and looked at Coty and Df for a few seconds. Then they turn to each other and smiled. They walked over to Df and Hyne took Df's scythe and threw it on the ground beside him and kissed her. Df looked up at him in shock, but took an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her.


End file.
